


It's You...It Always Has Been and Always Will Be..You!

by lferna5



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferna5/pseuds/lferna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike struggle to work their way back to each other and the life they built together after Mike cheats. For Harvey this his Mom and Dad all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why but "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss was what playing in my head as I wrote this. Comments and Kudos are welcome - Enjoy!
> 
> Watch the official music video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZbN_nmxAGk

How did he end up here? How had this day that had started so right end up so fucking wrong! It was supposed to be just ONE drink with Trevor - listen to whatever he had to get off his chest and leave. Leave his past, leave this anchor that would always weigh him down and go on with his life - a life with the man he loves and who loves him back unconditionally. Because that's the man Harvey Specter is - for all of Mike's past screw ups, he has ALWAYS been there for Mike. And now Mike has done the one thing Harvey Specter won't and WILL NOT forgive.

He turns to glance at the sleeping form beside him wishing and hoping to God that this is some sort of weird dream - wishes that it was Harvey beside him and not Trevor. But it's not and now Mike has to live with the consequences of his actions..he prays that they will be able to get past this - because if they can't then Mike has lost the best thing that has ever happened to him. He slides out of bed careful to not wake Trevor not because he cares but because he can't stand to look at Trevor now. Just thinking of what they did is enough to make him sick - all he can think of is going home. Home..Harvey - they're synonymous. Mike couldn't imagine one without the other.

He dresses quickly and slips out of the room - a quick glance at his cell shows a missed call from Harvey and two texts.."Hey ! Just got home - It's been a really long day and I'm heading to bed. Don't stay out too late :)". The second text a hour and a half later "Can't fall asleep without you". Looking at those two texts breaks Mike's heart and he stands outside the hotel oblivious to the Valet's offer of calling him a cab. He's snapped out of his reverie by a cab sliding to a stop in front of him..he gets in and gives the driver his address..Mike has never dreaded going home as much as he is right now. Even after those stupid fights with Harvey, he always knew that they would work it out and they did...they did it very well if you consider the mind-blowing make-up sex that followed. He smiles at the memory..Sex of any kind with Harvey was phenomenal.

The cab pulls up in front of their building, Mike pays the driver and walks in waving at the doorman. He takes the private elevator up to their penthouse apartment all the while looking out at the city. There have been many a late nights when they've stood in this very elevator after a long day of meetings, court sessions and dealing with Louis [and Kyle and any other douche bag associates]. But the one thing that makes all that worth is having Harvey beside him and knowing that they will be going home together and wake up tangled in each other come morning. He's looking down at his feet when the elevator comes to stop and opens into the Living Room. He steps out and hears soft music playing through the high end sound system which means that Harvey is definitely awake..and there he is sitting down in his favorite chair with a glass of his favorite scotch, his eyes closed. Mike takes one foot into the room and those gorgeous eyes open and that smile on his face is more than Mike can take..looking at Harvey in his sleep pants and white t-shirt, hair free of any product takes his breath away. Harvey in one of his Tom Ford suits is drop dead gorgeous but this Harvey this is who he loves more because he's the only one who gets to see him like this.

Harvey can sense something's wrong cause he stands up and walks over to Mike immediately. "What's wrong?" Mike can't bear to look at him and he has his head down..Harvey knows for sure that something is definitely not right and tilts Mike's chin forcing the younger man to look into his eyes. "Mike, what's wrong? Tell me...please" And it's the please that does Mike in. "I'm sorry" comes out so soft and muffled that Harvey wasn't sure he heard him the first time but then he sees the tears in Mike's eyes and knows..he just FUCKING knows that whatever Mike is sorry for he does not want to know and neither is he is going to like it.

He takes a step back from Mike and asks "What happened?"..Mike just stares at him and Harvey is beginning to internally freak out. What could have happened that is so bad that has Mike completely catatonic...this is Mike for god's sake. Harvey has to kiss him to shut up sometimes not that there's anything wrong with that. He looks at Mike again and just as he's about to ask his lover again, Mike's phone rings. He knows it Mike's and not his because of the familiar silly "Be Do Be Do" ring tone which Harvey secretly loves but would not admit in a thousand years!

Mike looks down at the phone and all the color drains from his face - if Mike looked scared before he is downright terrified now..he ends the call right away and pockets the phone. He looks back up at Harvey and before Harvey can say anything, HIS phone goes off. He has every intention of ignoring it but they've been working on a very important merger these past few weeks and doesn't want to risk anything. If it's the Client, then he will politely but firmly tell him that whatever worries or concerns he has will be dealt with in the morning...Right now he has much more important things to deal with..Mike ALWAYS comes first. He turns his back on Mike to pick up his phone from the side table where he left it with his scotch and answers it. After a few minutes on the phone with the Client [He was right in guessing that the Client had concerns], he hangs up and turns to Mike...but Mike's not there anymore. He goes into their bedroom - no sign of Mike. He calls Mike's cell while he's walking out from the bedroom to the Living Room when he notices that front door is slightly ajar indicating that Mike walked out the door..but WHY? The call goes to voicemail - "I don't know what's going on but I need you to call me"...He tries unsuccessfully a few more times as he heads down to the lobby..the doorman on duty tonight is Al who informs him that Mr.Ross left in a cab 2 mins ago and he looked out of sorts. Harvey asks which direction did the cab go and Al says 'Brooklyn'...Harvey races back up, changes quickly and heads out to Mike's apartment.

On the ride over, he tries Mike again and the call goes straight to voice mail again! "FUCK!" - he texts Mike "Call me....NOW!" He looks at the phone willing it to ring but it doesn't..it hasn't rang even when the cab pulls up in front of Mike's building. He pays the driver, gets out and looks up at Mike's apartment. Why Mike insisted on keeping this place even after he moved in with Harvey over a year ago is a mystery..but Harvey decided to respect his decision and didn't broach the matter again. He had Mike in his home and his bed and that's what mattered.

He walks into the building and takes the stairs to Mike's apartment cause he's too impatient to wait for the elevator. He reaches Mike's floor and turns the corner to the hall leading to Mike's apartment when he sees someone standing there...he know's it's not Mike..this guy is too broad and his hair is more brunette than Mike's dirty blonde..the stranger sensing someone approaching him from behind turns slowly...and Harvey's heart just stops...and the man in front of him is definitely no stranger....it's motherfucking Trevor!

"Hello, Harvey! What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing! I thought I made it very clear to stay the hell away from New York AND Mike!"

And there's this look on Trevor's face that does something to Harvey - before either man has a chance to reply, Trevor's eyes look to see something behind Harvey and Harvey turns as well...to see Mike standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

After Mike left Harvey's condo, he got in a cab and decided to head to his apartment in Brooklyn. He still kept even though he's been living with Harvey for over a year now - he knew Harvey thought of the apartment as a refuge or a place to go to when things got tough but Mike didn't see it that way...not until tonight. Harvey never said anything but Mike knew he felt that way. On the way over, Mike could not get Harvey's face out of his head..all he saw was the concern and the love in Harvey's eyes..will he ever look at Mike the same way again after he finds out about Mike's infidelity? Before he knew it, the cab was dropping him off at his old apartment. Mike paid the driver and got out and looked up at the old building..and for the first time that night, he felt relieved if only for a fleeting second. His phone rang again and Mike pulled it out to see that was Harvey was calling him again and he pressed the red button. That was followed by yet another call and finally a text "Call me....NOW!" He stares at the phone for a few minutes and GOD he needs a drink! He proceeds to the bar a couple of blocks away from the building - walks straight to the bar and orders a beer. He sits down and for the second time that night wonders how this day ended up like this.

It started out like just any other work day - Harvey was the first one up. He always kisses Mike once he comes awake before getting out of bed and getting ready to hit the gym. Mike's up just about the same time Harvey's back from his workout and heading for the shower - Mike joins him and instead of lazy morning sex (which they usually leave for the weekends), they end up showering together without fooling around which is a first for them but neither man thinks too much of it...at least Mike didn't. After their shower, they both get ready for work - Harvey deciding on a dark blue Tom Ford 3-Piece suit with a Italian silk blue tie and Mike in a grey suit with a black skinny tie much to Harvey's displeasure. Mike just grins, kisses Harvey quickly on the lips and heads to the living room where he left his messenger bag the night before. He's looking for his phone and realizes that he left it on his night stand and turns to go back to the bedroom when Harvey's standing there holding his phone...now it's Harvey's turn to smile. Mike pockets his phone and they're out the door. Ray's waiting for them with two cups of coffee - Harvey greets Ray, takes the offered cup and slides in. Mike fist bumps Ray and takes his coffee and gets in before Harvey. The older man is going through his phone responding to emails while Mike and Ray discuss the most recent episode of NCIS. Harvey's learned to tune their discussions out for a while now but he can't help but smile while Mike goes on about Ziva leaving the show is wrong - he needs his Tiva! 

They pull up in front of Pearson Hardman and say goodbye to Ray as they get out of the car. They walk into the building, show their ID's to security, enter the elevator and head up to their floor. The doors open and Donna is there to greet them - she's being doing this lately and Harvey indulges her. The three of them make their way towards Harvey's office and Donna hands Mike some briefs that Harvey needs proofed by noon. Mike takes them and heads over to his cubicle. Harvey doesn't have much going on today - just some files that needs reviewing and the rest of the day will be devoted to working on the merger that's been in the works for the last couple of weeks...Maybe once Mike's done proofing the briefs, he can work in Harvey's office for the rest of the afternoon till it's time to head home. Harvey smiles at this - he loves when Mike works out of his office - it's something about his presence that just calms Harvey..he never felt this way before. His office was his and his alone - other than Jessica and Donna, no one dared to enter his private domain as it was commonly referred to. But when Mike came into his life, he found that he didn't mind the kid with the atrocious skinny ties and childish fist bumps invading his personal space.

The morning goes by pretty quickly and Mike's at Donna's desk at 11:30 dropping off the briefs - they get to talking about something and Harvey can't help but smile at the interaction between Mike and Donna. Donna likes Mike and after the whole "You hurt him and I'll hurt you" spiel, they were stronger than ever - they had one thing or more like one person in common - Harvey and he knew that they both would do whatever they could to protect and help him just as he would do the same were it required. Mike must have felt Harvey's eyes on him because he looks up and smiles at Harvey and god does he love that smile! Harvey smiles back and Mike continues his conversation with Donna who on seeing the exchange leans over, squeezes Mike cheek and is rewarded with a quick peck on the cheek. Harvey laughs and goes back to reading the file in front of him..he has 20 minutes till lunch and he's decided to take Mike to this new bistro Rachel was telling him about the other night.

Once he's done, he walks over to Mike's cubicle where he finds his lover staring at his phone like he's seeing it for the first time. Harvey watches as Mike types something and after hitting SEND puts the phone face down on his desk. Before Harvey has a chance to make his presence known, Mike looks up and sees him standing there. There's this weird look that passes across Mike's face but Harvey doesn't have a chance to think about it because he hears Jessica calling his name. He turns around and sees his boss standing behind him. He gives one final look at Mike and turns towards Jessica. 

"I'm going for lunch..care to join me?" 

"Actually, I was thinking of taking Mike to lunch"

"Oh...go ahead then...take him to that new bistro Rachel was telling us about..he'll love it!" Jessica turns to leave and Harvey turns back to Mike but he's not at his desk anymore..where did he get to? Just as he's about to text Mike asking him if he wants to do lunch, he sees Mike walking towards him with that smile on his face. He stops in front of Harvey and tells him that he has to take a raincheck on lunch as he has an errand to run. Harvey looks at him for a moment and says "That's fine...do you need me to call Ray" "No need - Thanks for asking"...He gives Harvey a light squeeze on his arm before heading back to his cubicle to pick up his messenger bag and walks back towards Harvey and they both head down towards the elevator bank. Harvey sees Mike off and returns to his office - Donna is clearly surprised to see him cause she asks "I thought you and Mike were heading out to lunch" 

"He had an errand he needed to run"

"Oh.." and the way she says it makes Harvey look at her. She looks back and mentions that when Mike was by earlier dropping off the briefs, he mentioned the bistro Rachel told him about and he wanted to take Harvey there. They look at each other for a few minutes and Harvey tells her that he wants to see Mike as soon as he's back. It's not because he doesn't trust Mike but Harvey can't help but think that there's something bothering Mike and if there is Harvey wants to know what it is and do whatever he needs to get it fixed.


End file.
